


A Magnetic Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Magnetic Heart

Dana was walking down cobblestone steps when she saw a figure. It had a floating metal head and its name was Lodestar. Lodestar came closer to her.

"Wow, who are you?"

"My name is Lodestar. What's your name?"

"I am Dana."

"That is a beautiful name."

"Uh thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Me? I was just taking a walk."

"Why?"

"Because today is beautiful out babe. That's why."

"Oh I see well I was just going to get some groceries."

"I can help you with that."

"You will? Thank you."

"You're welcome."

So after they were done getting her groceries they went back to her house.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"Well being as I am, I don't think I can eat anything."

"Uh maybe this?"

He looked up and saw she was holding magnets.

"That will do."

"Ok here."

After he ate the magnetism coming from the magnets she felt pincer arms wrapping around her waist. He pulled her to his chest. They stayed like that for awhile.

"You know what? I fell in love with you."

"I know."

She smiled and was content in his arms and she thought I'm so lucky.


End file.
